Terrible Things
by ASenseOfPoiseAndRationality
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it is based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade using OCs. I hope you enjoy reading it and I plan to upload it a chapter at a time. Please R&R and feel free to give me any suggestions for plot, character development.
1. Chapter 1

12th September 2006, fresher's week. That was the day I met her. Well, it was the day I saw here for the first time but then, I felt like, in just that one glance, I knew everything about her. Strange what the end of summer heat can do to your head.

Now bear with me. I will describe her for you but I'm not very good at it so be warned. She looked very much like all the other girls really; pale, sun-kissed skin that was slightly freckled particularly across her shoulders; about 5'7 so perhaps six or seven inches shorter than myself; slim but curvy, far from girly but still feminine and dressed to show it in washed out denim shorts, a graphic band tee and baby pink tattered converses.

But it was the little details that made her stand out, the way that the colours that made her burned just a fraction brighter than the spectrum of everyone and everything else; her hair was fairly long, down to just below her shoulder blades and it shimmered in rich copper tones, shattering and reforming in the sun as the strands were caught by the breeze. Her lips were the colour of crushed satin, not velvet like the goddesses of sonnets, but instead a beautiful, delicate shade of pink with perhaps an undertone of lavender.

My gaze continued its journey upwards and then froze, trapped in the beam cast by her eyes. They were like nothing I'd ever seen in either reality or fiction. They encompassed within them every kind of green that has ever existed; mint, sea, forest, summer, harlequin, spring and electric all rolled into one, with the darker shades rimming the lighter shades and blemishing them sporadically. They promised a story that I desperately wanted to hear.

And then she turned to me. She had obviously felt someone looking at her and had come up with me. I couldn't quite tell what emotion her eyes were describing. It was either disappointment or amusement with perhaps a hint of curiosity. Oh how I prayed for it to be the latter!

What happened next would change the course of our lives forever although, of course, being young, naïve students, we didn't know it yet. What happened changes everything because she changes everything; everything I thought I knew will be tested and replaced by things I should have known all along. My misconceptions will be murdered by this colourful girl and I'll welcome it. I'll welcome her and she'll welcome me and then…well…that's not part of my story yet.

So what happened in this part of the story you ask? Well the girl I'd spent the last 6 and a half minutes (I suppose, but time can play tricks on you inside your own head) got up and walked my way. I would become so familiar with that walk. It wasn't graceful in the slightest. She tripped over her undone shoelace just as she reached me and, by impulse, I caught her before she could hit the ground. She looked up into my eyes with a playful smile.

"Hi. I'm Nora. Nora Amare. I can't help but notice you're staring at me, uh…"

Oh right, my name which is…

"James. James Song."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you James Song. Would you like to come down to the beach with me?"

"Sure. What would you like to do there?"

"We can do anything"

And with that notorious smile still playing upon her lips she jumped up and ran down to the waves.

And that was the first time I followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

The beach must have been beautiful that day but I missed it because my gaze was too busy following her. She turned to me then, laughing, the sun bouncing off her.

'Come on then, James Song. I haven't got all day'

'I'm coming!'

I chased after her, grinning and probably looking like a maniac for doing so but I just couldn't help it; her happiness was contagious. I caught up with her and, in a moment of pure impulsiveness, I grabbed her round the waist and pulled her down to the hot sand with me.

'James! What the fuck! That was uncalled for!'

'If you say so. I actually felt as though it was very much called for. After all, we had to stop and sit somewhere and here seems like a perfect spot.'

'Well I suppose I can't argue with that.'

She smiled at me again and the strangest emotion swept over me. I felt weak as though she was draining me but it didn't matter because I could see the same feeling reflected in her eyes and so I knew that, even if she drained me completely, she would support me so long as I supported her. And I would.

'What is going on in that head of yours?'

The sound of her voice dragged me out of my reverence.

'I honestly don't know.'

And it was true. I didn't know.

'I bet I could decipher you'

'I bet that you could too. Go on then. Prove us right. What is going on inside my head?'

She pondered for a moment and I could see her retreating back into her mind so as to organise her thoughts into something coherent enough to decide exactly what she knew about me and what she had been able to determine. Her eyes raked over my entire body and when she seemed content that she had her answer, she locked them with mine, and for once, despite my introvert nature, I didn't feel the need to break away like I usually would. It was strange because this girl was essentially a complete stranger and yet already I trusted her.

She spoke then, once again dragging me away from the recluses of my mind.

'You're nervous. You want to make yourself new here, start over because your life before this sucked. But you don't know how to go about any of this because, really, despite the persona you're trying to invent for yourself, you're just shy and that means you're not very good with people. Either way, you're hoping uni will be different but you're going to need someone and the way you've decided against all your instincts to follow me to this beach suggests that you're hoping that person will be me.'

Shit. Am I really that easy to read? I'm gonna have to follow that with some kind of witty comment. Well, here goes nothing…

'Wow, nice. If you gave me three goes to guess what you're here to study, my first would be English.'

She laughed at that. Proper full on laughing. The kind, that even if nothing's funny, you find yourself laughing too because you're laughing at them laughing. If that makes any sense.

'Well James, you may have skirted my undeniably brilliant interpretation of you, which of course tells me I was right by the way, but you can have kudos from me for that comment. I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard! But yes, you're right; I am an English student through and through. And you? What are you here to study, James Song?'

'Photography. Kind of lame I guess but that's just what I wanna do.'

'That's not lame! That's fantastic! I hate people who come to university to do some academic they hate and end up failing just because they've taken society at its word and decided that the thing they actually enjoy will never get them anywhere.'

'Exactly! My parents kept trying to tell me that it was useless, getting a degree in photography but whatever. Let them be disappointed. So long as I'm happy now, I can prove them wrong later.'

'I like you, James.'

And now it was my turn to smile. She smiled back of course and it was then that I noticed that the sun was no longer illuminating her form from behind but instead, she was being threatened by a huge, black storm cloud. Just at that moment, the rain began. That is, if you can really call a sheet of water rain. She wasn't much impressed by it.

'Shit! There's not a building for miles around!'

Think, James, think.

'Over here! There's a little cavern in the rocks I think.'

I grabbed her hand without even thinking and we ran, laughing and attempting in vain to shield ourselves, to the cavern I knew was somewhere in this cliff-face.

There! I pulled her with me into the entrance. It was a crevice, no more than a few feet wide and went back no further either. I had never really noticed how small the space it enclosed was until now but then, I'd never come in here with a girl before.

She was pressed up against the wall, her chest moving up and down due to the fact that she was breathing so heavily after our run. I could feel the heat radiating from her, I was that close. I was breathing heavily too, even more so now that I had realised how close we were and I swear her reaction was the same. Well, I suppose it must have been or she would've hit me.

She was looking up at me, expression filled with expectation and I took it. I pushed off of the wall behind me, took the one step towards her, placed my hands on the wall either side of her shoulders. She didn't move at all except for the almost unnoticeable change of opening her mouth slightly wider. I wouldn't have noticed it at all were it not for how aware I was of my desire to press my mouth against hers.

It overwhelmed me then, the desire. I closed the final gap, leaning down so as to meet my lips with hers and the effect was immediate.

It was tentative at first, our lips gently caressing, each of us carefully testing the want of the other, but then it quickly became heated. She wrapped her arms around my neck, fingers entwining in my hair and I took her lead, pushing my tongue into the heat of desire that was her mouth whilst moving my hands down to circle her waist, pulling her hips forwards to meet mine.

She sighed into my mouth then and I pressed her up against the wall, lifting up her shirt so as to gently graze the smooth skin of her abdomen. I didn't go any further though. In all honesty I didn't want to. You probably won't believe me though, assuming that all I wanted from her was sex but that wasn't true, I promise.

I broke away then, pulling my head back but not letting go of her waist. She slowly opened her eyes, lips still parted, and I could see the lust that must be coursing through her veins by the deep shade of green her eyes had become, like uncut emeralds.

And then returned the smile.

'Well, James, it appears that the rain has stopped'

And with that she pushed me back and ran out of the cave, laughing as she left, leaving me to lean back against the wall to think. Think about the girl that had waltzed into my life, hoping to God that she hadn't bought herself a return ticket. Nora Amare; the girl who was set to change me forever and neither of us even knew it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

15 days, 3 hours, 19 minutes and how ever many seconds since I kissed a girl. Her name was Nora Amare. She was beautiful and she kissed me back. But I haven't seen her since then. I wish I'd told her before she left that I never wanted her to leave. Too late now though

I'm not afraid to admit that I spent a couple of afternoons in the English building hoping to catch even a glimpse of her auburn hair or freckled complexion. She hasn't been there though. I suppose I must just be going at the wrong time.

It's funny really because I don't even know her and yet I miss her so much. It's as though she was the part of me that's been missing but I didn't realise that until I was lying in bed after she'd gone. Lying in bed that night I couldn't stop thinking about her. She had invaded my mind completely, and was refusing to relinquish control. Over and over I was replaying the feel of her lips against mine and the way her body automatically leaned in so as she could fuse herself with me.

And then her smile. Of all the, admittedly few, things I knew about her, this was the thing that permanently imprinted itself on the forefront of my memories, claiming them as its own; as her own. It was a perfect smile; the most perfect I have ever known with its infectious nature and the way it moulds itself to perfectly match the situation and let me know what she's feeling.

God! What am I doing! I don't even know this girl. But I do know her. Don't I? I know the curve of her back, the smooth feel of her skin, the warmth of her lips and the taste of her kiss. I know the freckle just below her eyebrows and the colours within her eyes. I know that she can read me like a book and I know that I make her heart race and her breath quicken. And I know how much I want to know everything about her. That's enough isn't it?

Perhaps she doesn't think so. She's probably already forgotten about me, the boy she took to the beach. Like a toy she once loved from a distant memory, long since a faded image at the back of her mind. But that's ok. Well, no it's not ok but I can't change it. She doesn't think about me the way I think about her; if she did she would have come looking for me.

I dreamt of her last night. And that first night, and every night between the two. But last night's is the one I remember the most prominently. We were on the beach again and she was running, her hair moving wildly and catching the light in such a way that it looked as though she was on fire. I was chasing her, running as fast as I could but still I couldn't close the gap between us. If anything she was getting further and further away. I shouted her name, panic rising in my throat as I realised I was losing her.

'_Nora! Wait for me!'_

'_But James, I don't have time to wait. If you want to be with me, you'll just have to be faster or your time will be up to.'_

'_But I can't go any faster!'_

'_You have to try. Otherwise, before you reach me I'll have moved on.'_

'_Please! Don't! I'm coming!'_

_Just as I reached her, she tripped and fell and I caught her in my arms, just as I had the first time I met her._

'_You need to be more careful Nora. I can't go on without you. Look, see, the beach ends where you do.'_

'_It does doesn't it. It's ok though. You reached me in time. And don't forget, even if we can't go forwards, we can always go back.'_

'_Ok. Promise?'_

'_I promise. You can come and find me anytime you like so long as you look hard enough.'_

I woke up then, falling back into reality with a sickening jolt. Just thinking about it now makes me feel slightly ill. I just can't shake this feeling that time is running out somehow.

Right, that's it! I decided to go out, walk around and clear my head. God knows I needed it.

I found myself wishing that I'd picked up my jacket because it was cold tonight. Autumn had set in properly and the Winter was biting playfully at my extremities. I cursed myself inwardly for not thinking ahead.

And then it didn't matter anymore.

There she was. Nora. My own personal source of heat and I felt it radiating towards me instantly.

She was sat on the steps of the library and something about her posture told me that there was something wrong. She was illuminated in the light of the streetlamp shining above her and as I drew closer I could see the tear streaks blemishing her face. That sadness. It consumed me completely. Suddenly I knew nothing of what I was or what I had been and the only thing that my mind could comprehend was her and making her feel happy again.

'Nora…'

'James…is that you?'

'Yeah, it's me.'

'Did you come out to look for me?'

'No…but I found you.'

'Yes…I…James…'

Her voice broke and I was running towards her, scooping her up into my embrace. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back, whispering into her ear that it would be ok and that nothing could hurt her whilst I was here.

'I need…'

'Yes anything. I would do anything for you Nora.'

'I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere, anywhere?'

'Of course. My place is just down the road. Is that ok?'

'Yes. That's perfect.'

And so, without daring to let her go now that I had her in my arms, I carried her the short distance back to my flat and made a silent vow to do everything I could to fix her. Even if that meant going to the ends of the Earth and back; so long as I didn't have to leave her behind when I went.

'This is it. It's not much, but it's home.'

'I'm sure it's wonderful. But I'll compliment it later. Right now, I need you.'

I wonder if she knew, in that moment, just how much I needed her.


	4. Chapter 4

I climbed the three flights of stairs to number forty-three, the number I lived at, with Nora still tucked safely in my arms. She fitted there perfectly.

'I'll have to put you down to open the door.'

'Ok.'

I placed her down gently, setting her feet on the floor so as to open the door but I kept my left arm securely round her waist, supporting her; just looking at her form, weakened by tragedy, I had the horrible feeling that if I removed my arm, she would simply collapse and fall apart.

I lifted her up again to carry her over the threshold. She was so light! I decided to set her down on the battered sofa in the living room. I hadn't felt conscious of needing a new one until now. Strangely though, it kind of suited her. In her frayed blue jeans and green checked hunter's jacket on the faded blue fabric of the two-seater she looked…well, she looked like she belonged.

'James?'

Right, yes, I'm such an idiot. Here she is, obviously in pain for some reason and all I can do is stare at her on my couch like some kind of social invalid.

'I'm sorry. I…'

'It's ok, I just, I can't bear the silence right now. I don't want to get lost within my head because I fear that if I do, I will never be able to find my way out again. You see, a terrible thing has happened to me, James and I don't know what to do. Can you help me?'

'Of course, I mean, if I can then I will. I promise.'

'Good, in that case, sit down and I'll tell you my story.'

And so I sat, painfully aware of how close we were sitting. Why did I not get a three-seater? Never mind that now, I need to get a grip or I'll never be able to help her. My feelings for her aren't relevant right now. I wish they were, but they're not. This meeting is about her.

'Tell me everything.'

'When I was eight years old, my mum got a phone call. I remember it because she was in the kitchen and I was eavesdropping. It was a Tuesday evening in late summer and it was still hot. She picked up the phone and said hello in her usual cheery voice and then… and then she changed. What the person on the other end said changed her life forever.'

'What did they say?'

'They told her that my dad, Richard Amare, had been killed in a road traffic accident. On the way home, there had been a pile up on the motorway; eleven casualties… and one fatality.'

'Oh my God, Nora, that's…that's terrible. But, surely, that's not what's upset you now?'

'Let me finish, James. She cried that night. She didn't even leave the kitchen or put the phone back on the hook. Nor did she ever come to check that I was in bed so I just stayed outside the door all night long, just… listening and wondering why she was crying because of course, at that point, I didn't know.

'It wasn't until morning that she finally came to look for me. She told me what had happened and I cried too. I didn't really understand to be honest but I knew that I should be sad because mum was sad. After we'd both run out of tears she simply held me and said, 'Nora, I will be here forever, I promise you that. I will never ever leave you my darling'. I took her at her word of course but, just like so many things, she let me down.'

'What do you mean?'

'About half an hour before you found me, it was my turn to get that phone call. My mum… she was…hit by a car. She died in the ambulance.'

And then she cried. I didn't know what I could say to comfort her so I said nothing. Instead I pulled her to me and leaned back on the arm of the sofa so that she was lying on my chest and I stroked her hair, letting her cry herself out. Don't they say that actions speak louder than words?

Eventually, she became silent and all you could hear was our breathing.

'James?'

'Hmm?'

'I know I shouldn't say this but… I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me.'

Shit.

'What…uh…what do you mean?'

'You don't need to hide it from me because here's the thing; despite having known you for, in reality, a few hours at best, I feel as though I've known you a lifetime because I have spent every waking and sleeping second thinking about you; your face, your smile…your kiss. And the thing is; I want that. I want that forever. I want to call you my boyfriend and walk hand in hand with you and kiss you and…'

I interrupted her by pulling her round so as her body was pressed against mine and her face touched mine and I kissed her. Properly this time, no more hesitant stage. I opened her mouth with my tongue and I explored every crevice. My hands slipped up her shirt and moved up her stomach, leaving goose bumps wherever my fingers touched her skin, until they were resting on her breast. She gasped into my mouth and slipped her own hands up my shirt, feeling every muscle there and all of them tightened at her touch.

I could feel myself growing hard but that was irrelevant. I didn't want to go there, not yet. It was too soon. For now I just wanted to enjoy this, just…holding her, caressing her and making her feel loved. That is what she needed right now.

I broke the kiss and took great pleasure in seeing how disorientated and flushed it had left her. I don't think I'd ever seen such a beautiful shade of red and it complimented her pallor perfectly.

'I can lend you a t-shirt and you can crash here. It's too late to be going home now.'

'Uh-huh, that's fine; I'll just crash on the couch.'

'Don't be silly, you can take my bed and I'll sleep here.'

'No, honestly, I'll…'

'After what you've been through, you need a proper night's sleep.'

'Ok, compromise. I'll sleep in your bed provided you come with me. I need someone to hold me, to keep me safe from my nightmares.'

'My love, I will always be here to save you from anything, all you have to do is ask.'

And once again, she was scooped up into my arms and I carried her to my bed, putting her down gently and climbing in next to her, wrapping my arms round her waist and pulling her close. I could feel the heat from her body and nothing had ever felt so comforting to me.

I knew then that we would remain this way the whole night through and I honestly didn't have a single objection.


	5. Chapter 5

_I may never sleep tonight, as long as you're still burning bright, if I could trade mistakes for sheep, count me away before you sleep, and I'll stay awake 'til I trade my mistakes so they fade away…_

I woke with a start at the sound of my alarm (at least it was a good song) and the first thing I noticed was the absence of Nora.

'Nora? Are you still here?'

Huh. I guess she must have left. My girlfriend, Nora Amare. We were now James and Nora. Or Nora and James. Either way it sounded perfect. We fit together; it was as simple as that. I smiled at the memory of her body against mine and the warmth I felt with her by my side all night long.

I wish she hadn't left though. I wanted to see her face, look into her eyes and tell her she was right, I did love her.

I looked across at the clock. 15:00. Shit! I'm gonna be so late for class! I jumped out of bed, grabbed the closest pair of jeans and a t-shirt that I could find and threw them on. No time to brush my teeth so I just got a stick of gum out of my pocket and shoved that in my mouth.

Right, books. Coffee table. Done. Let's go. I ran out of the door with a cereal bar in my mouth ready to eat later and my books under my arm, wrestling with my vans, slip on because everyone knows that there is just no time for laces on a day like this, and I was ready to learn.

As it turned out, we had a trip that afternoon, down to the beach to start taking photos for our coursework. The theme was 'light'. The beach was beautiful that day, with the sun puncturing the clouds so as to stream through and warm the planet. I was surrounded by perfect photo taking opportunities but, the problem was, every time I considered light, I found my thoughts returning to Nora; the way the light made her hair shimmer and her eyes shine. The way it made her skin glow and the way her smile intensified every ray that touched it.

I half-heartedly took a photo of the sky and moved on, photographing the trees, capturing the way the sun brightened the autumn coloured leaves and then turning again to capture the reflections on the waves of the ocean.

All the images were beautiful but I just couldn't appreciate them in the same way anymore. They were all completely overshadowed by the face of my love. It was almost as though all the beauty I had once seen in the world had been drained away and put inside her instead, lighting her from within and bursting out to encompass every part of her outside appearance too.

Despite the fact that it was October, it was surprisingly warm tonight. Especially considering the fact that it was gone seven by now. I was bored of photographing things now so I just sat on the sand, watching the waves crash against the shore. I felt a bit like the ocean; all my emotions spilling over onto everything else around me.

It was then that something in the distance caught my eye; a light, presumably from a camp fire or perhaps a candle glittering in the distance. I decided to wander over to see what it was. As I drew closer I saw that it was a candle that was burning in a glass vase. I looked around to see who it belonged to and then my eyes spotted her, and she felt it because she immediately turned to look at me and then each was trapped in the gaze of the other.

'James, what brings you here this evening?'

'I was taking photographs for my coursework. And you?'

'I came here to think and to plan. You see, it has fallen to me to plan the funeral for my mum.'

It was then that I noticed the open notebook on the sand by the candle, the page empty of words but brandishing instead the aimless doodles of a distracted mind.

'As you can see, I haven't gotten very far.'

'No, you haven't, have you. Why are you struggling so?'

'Well, because, as if planning a funeral for your mother wasn't already hard enough, every time I started getting somewhere, my mind filled itself with thoughts of you instead.'

I know I probably shouldn't have done, what with the sadness of everything that had happened to her but I just couldn't help myself. And in the end it didn't matter anyway because she smiled too.

She looked so lovely standing there, basked in the moonlight in a deep purple dress that skimmed her knees.

'Come here, James, and kiss me. Make me forget all the sadness and replace it with you.'

I wasn't about to decline so I walked over to her, cupped her face in my hands and tipped it up to mine, our lips coming together like old friends. I left her lips behind, pushing her hair back with my hands so that I could kiss her behind the ear. She shivered with pleasure and I continued my kisses down to her neck, kissing the vein that pulsed with her young blood, matching her frantic mess of a heartbeat that had been created by my touch, down to her collarbone which I traced with my lips.

The evening breeze then lifted her dress up and I caught it effortlessly, lifting it up over her head, sliding the material off gently so that she was stood before me in her underwear. I drew her back into the kiss, tracing my fingers up her thigh as I did so before lifting her straight of her feet and dropping her gently to the ground and lowering myself down on top of her, taking my shirt off as I went.

Now that more of her was exposed I continued my trail of kisses down, through her cleavage and then down her stomach, pausing only to lick the dent made by her belly button.

She was gently moaning now, her fingers twisted and knotted in my hair and her back was arching, forcing more of her skin to touch mine. She was coming undone and I loved it; no one had ever wanted me this much and nor had I ever wanted someone, no, needed someone in that very same way.

I moved back up to her breast and I removed her bra as she helped me. Her breasts looked so perfect, I just wanted to kiss them. So I did. I kissed all the way down her left breast and when I met her nipple, I sucked on it to make it go hard, causing her to release a primal moan from the back of her throat. I went over to her right breast, repeating the motion.

Her fingers snaked their way down my chest, down my stomach and then hooked into the belt of my jeans, undoing it with ease. She took no hesitation in then swiftly taking off my jeans and boxers, gently removing my throbbing hard cock with soft hands.

I saw pleasure cross her face as she felt how much I desired her, slowly moving her hands up and down the length of my shaft to really get a feel of it, enjoying every part of me. Every touch was sending lust coursing through me and I just knew that if I didn't stop her soon she was going to make me cum.

I shifted my position so she was no longer holding me and I sent my hands down to do the job of removing her underwear, slipping them off as easily as she had done mine. I felt another stab of pleasure run through me as I felt how wet she was.

Desire completely overwhelmed me then and I reached over to my jeans to grab the condom out of my wallet,

'Let me put it on for you.'

'Ok'

With nimble fingers she undid the packet and slipped the condom on, rolling it down using her mouth as slowly as she possibly could and I pushed into her, moaning, filling her mouth with me.

I pushed her back onto the sand so she was lying on her back, looking more beautiful than I'd ever seen her, her cheeks flushed with desire and her lips bruised with passion.

'I love you, Nora.'

'I love you too.'

And that was all I needed to hear for me to believe it was true.

I placed my hands on either side of her, leaning down to kiss her one last time before pushing my cock between her legs to meet her. The feeling was overwhelming. I felt her muscles adjusting to my size and her heat consumed me entirely.

From then on I was controlled solely by passion, thrusting quickly into her, one hand gripping her waist, the other pinning her arm to the ground above her head, my nails digging in as I did so.

'Fuck!'

She was panting and gasping beneath me, her fingers digging into my back, scraping down my spine.

'James! Shit! Harder, please, fuck me harder!'

She was sending me over the edge and I complied with her request, thrusting harder into her, my cock aching with the built up orgasm. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

'Nora!'

'I'm cumming!'

And with one last scream ripped from the throats of us both we came together, bodies shuddering, glistening with sweat.

I pulled out, rolling over onto my back, tearing the condom free and pulling her with me, into my arms. She rested her head on my chest, her breathing still heavy like mine and wrapped her arm around me, draping her leg over mine.

'Nora… that was…'

'Earth-shattering?'

'Yeah, pretty much. I've never, ever felt like this before.'

'No, me neither. I like it though, don't you?'

'God yes!'

She chuckled and it was infectious enough to get me going too.

'You, know, my love, we should probably get out of here before someone finds us.'

'True. First though, we need to find our clothes.'

'Challenge accepted!'

I jumped up and began running around, locating various items of clothing and throwing them at her so that she was now laughing hysterically and I can say, in all honesty that I have never heard a more beautiful sound.


End file.
